edmfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ DLG
“Electronic dance music is something I have loved all my life. I was raised on the sounds of Disco. When I’m mixing in the studio or on the decks, if the music is right, it completely takes over. I feel it deep in my soul. This music is about each and every one of us finding that moment deep in ourselves and letting go, forgetting about our troubles, and living in the moment.” —DJ DLG As an ever-evolving artist, DJ DLG has proven to be an in-demand producer / DJ who releases an intrepid style of music. He is recognized amongst his peers as a premier artist known for his signature main room sound and unmatched control with synthesized bassline. With productions in such genres as french touch, disco-house, progressive, new wave, and even dubstep, his diverse tracks have attracted the attention of artists including Tiesto, Erick Morillo, David Guetta, Laidback Luke, Pete Tong, Annie Mac, Swedish House Mafia, Afrojack, Wolfgang Gartner, Paul van Dyk, Carl Cox, Eddie Halliwell, Gabriel & Dresden and various others.“Creativity really takes a life of its own when you get together with another artist when you get together with somebody like that. “ – DJ DLGDJ DLG has also produced in collaboration with Erick Morillo, Laidback Luke, Dave Armstrong, and Giorgio Moroder. With a range of remixes incorporating Steve Angello, Kelis, Donna Summer, Michael Gray, and Outwork, DJ DLG’s sound is listed in countless playlists, and played in venues and nightclubs around the globe.DJ DLG’s dedication and ability to experiment in the various areas of music production and composition have lead to appearances on such labels as Ministry of Sound, Interscope, Sony, Universal, Hed Kandi, Subliminal, Lazor Music, Kontor and many others.In addition to his inclusion in numerous Ministry of Sound compilations, he has received play support from multiple artists. In 2009, he released “Where Are You Now” with Erick Morillo which was featured on Pete Tong’s “Essential Selection” as the Essential New Tune and received 4 weeks of consistent play support. In 2011, his tracks “Controversy” and “Justice – Civilization (DJ DLG Lazor remix)” were featured on Tiesto’s Club Life show. “One thing I would like to accomplish would be to make a song that people would remember and stand the test of time. I find in certain areas of electronic music, some people think it all sounds the same. My goal is to essentially create music that is a memorable part of their life.” — DJ DLGOriginally from the East Coast, his strong French heritage still inspires him to this day, with his humble beginnings as a PC tracker, he eventually evolved to a DJ when he bought his first turntables in 1996 and developed an extensive vinyl collection. DJ DLG initially began his sound production in 1992, evolving to his own music style in 2002 with the release of “Head Funk”. From that time, he continued perfecting his sound, releasing high intensity tracks focused on big room sound and club essentials.In 2006, he started touring, performing live for crowds worldwide at various venues in Australia, Canada, Mexico, and throughout the US. Ranging from dance floor fundamentals to mass venue quality music, DJ DLG became an artist known to deliver a versatile and compelling crowd experience. In 2011 alone, he has performed during Miami Music Week and recently opened for Tiesto at the Hard Rock/The Joint in Las Vegas, with multiple future events in the works. Releases Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:DJs Category:Producers